ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 4
Ghostbusters International 4 is the fourth issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot "The Plot Thickens." While Egon and Kylie study the Poveglian discovery, Winston, Peter, and Ray continue on their worldwide tour, heading north to France - and a terrifying stop at one of the creepiest locations in (or is that under?) Paris Previews World GBI #4 1/20/16 Cast The Plot Thickens Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Janine Melnitz Kevin Tanaka Unknown Soldier Ghosts Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Lieutenant Philip Constantin Olympia Restaurant Ghosts Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler Kaia May Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Special Agents Johnson and Mitchell Caribbean Pirate Ship Manifestation Equipment The Plot Thickens Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower Arm Mounted Proton Pack P.K.E. Meter Giga Meter Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Trap Items The Plot Thickens Wise Foods Products Poveglian Artifact Locations The Plot Thickens Firehouse Paris Arc de Triomphe The Olympia Restaurant Louvre Museum Haunted America Case Files River Street Development On January 20, 2016, April solicits were released giving first looks at both regular and subscription covers and revealing the issue centers on Paris while a discover from the previous issue is still being studied. Comic Book Resources April 2016 solicitations 1/20/16 On January 26, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed he's writing about Paris in Issue #4 and #5. erikburnham Tweet #1 1/26/16 erikburnham Tweet #2 1/26/16 On February 12, 2016, Erik Burnham teased he was rereading a Paris action scene in Issue #4. erikburnham Tweet 2/12/16 On February 20, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed the Unknown Soldiers for Issue #4. erikburnham Tweet 2/20/16 On March 6, 2016, Erik Burnham mentioned he just wrote up the Haunted America file for Issue #4. erikburnham Tweet 3/6/16 On March 9, 2016, during the Cyclotron round table discussion, Dan Schoening revealed he was currently drawing Issue #4. The Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip 211a Cyclotron: Ghostbusters International #2 Discussion 05:01-05:06 3/9/16 On March 18, 2016, Erik Burnham read the proofs for Issue #4. erikburnham Tweet 3/18/16 On April 8, 2016, Dan Schoening posted a sneak peek of two ghosts in Issue #4. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/8/16 On April 22, 2016, in a podcast recorded earlier in the month, Erik Burnham revealed he wasn't satisfied with the ending so he threw out the last 10 pages and rewrote. Panels and Pizza Episode 74, 15:44-16:58 4/22/16 On April 24, 2016, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Issue #4 Preview via Comic Book Resources 4/24/16 On April 25, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed he wrote the second half of the issue while he had the flu. erikburnham Tweet 4/25/16 On April 27, 2016, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of a ghost. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/27/16 It was reported some comic shops receive the issue on the intended release date while some will receive it next week Wednesday, May 4. erikburnham Tweet 4/27/16 On April 28, 2016, Corin Howell revealed most of the ghosts on the Subscription Cover are friends from her drawing group in Savannah. Rin237 Tweet 4/28/16 On May 1, 2016, Dan Schoening posted thumbnails of page 1 and 5. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/1/16 On May 17, 2016, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 3. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters International #4 page 3" 5/17/16 Trivia *The Diamond order code is FEB160405. *Solicitation **The solicitation, published back in January 2016, noted Egon and Kylie would be working on the Poveglian discovery. This part of the story was apparently discarded. *Regular Cover **There is a typo in the French - it should be "bienvenue à Paris", not "bienvenu". **On the cover are Peter, Winston, and Ray battling a ghost at the base of the Eiffel Tower. ***The ghost and Eiffel Tower don't appear in the issue itself. *Subscription Cover **Melanie, with local agents Johnson and Mitchell, battle ghost pirates on River Street in Savannah, Georgia. **Most of the ghost pirates are visually based on Corin Howell's friends from a drawing group in Savannah. Rin237 Tweet 4/28/16 *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 15, panel 1 of this issue *Dramatis Personae **Kaia's last name is changed from " Maie" to "May" ***Erik Burnham was asked to amend the last name and "May" was the suggested substitute. *What Came Before! Page **Janine's new hire appears to be named Kevin as a nod to the secretary of the same first name in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **Kevin's ability to type 65 words per minute came up in previously in Ghostbusters International #3 **The first image, of Kevin, is a reuse from page 7 panel 7 in Ghostbusters International #3 **Poveglia and the Plague Doctor Ghost from Ghostbusters International #3 are mentioned **The Venetian Shop Ghost from Ghostbusters International #2 is mentioned **The Ghost Priests from Ghostbusters International #1 are mentioned **The second image, of the Plague Doctor holding Ray, is a reuse from page 10 panel 1 in Ghostbusters International #3 **Ray's discovery of the charged artifact at the end of Ghostbusters International #3 is mentioned **The third image, of the artifact, is a reuse from page 14 panel 3 in Ghostbusters International #3 *Page 1 **In panel 1, Janine has a drink from Pequod's - the international coffee chain introduced in Volume 1 of the ongoing series. **In panel 1, 2206 is on Janine's calculator. 2206 is a nod to Dana Barrett's apartment number in the first movie. **In panel 2, Janine alludes to when Proteus teleported her and Kylie to Tokyo, Japan in Ghostbusters Get Real #4. **In panel 2, the object leaning against the wall are the braces that were in Peter's office when he met Walter Peck for the first time in the first movie. **In panel 2, behind Janine is a Wise Potato Chips bag, a staple of Peter's office since the first movie. **In panel 2, behind Janine, on the shelf is a black doughnut box with the Hasty Pastry Bakery mascot from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" ***The design of the box itself is a nod to ones used in the Krispy Kreme Ghostbusters Promotion for the Ghostbusters 30th anniversary from September 29 through October 31, 2014. **In panel 3, Melanie alludes to a conversation she had with Jenny Moran mentioned in Ghostbusters International #3. *Page 2 **In panel 1, Janine alludes to Egon's Apartment which has been seen in Ghostbusters International #1 and #3. **In panel 2, Kevin is carrying a box marked "Fire Station Headquarters," a nod to the U.K. printing of the Kenner Playset: Fire House Headquarters. **The new case Melanie mentions is setting up the events of Ghostbusters International #6. ***Melanie alludes to a violent ghost in Puerto Rico. In Ghostbusters International #6, it was revealed to be Esme Torres. *Page 3 **Behind the ghosts is the Arc de Triomphe. The Tomb of the Unknown Soldier is buried under it. **The license plate number, 4386TN75, is a nod to the license plate number of the Citroen DS car used by the Griswold family in "National Lampoon's European Vacation" **The man saved by Ray is visually based on Kevin Kline's character Luc Teyssier in "French Kiss" *Page 5 **In panel 3, several of the tourists talking to Ray are from the beginning half of The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" ***The man in the orange shirt taking a photo on the left and the man in the yellow shirt with the camera on the right were on the Eiffel Tower when The Ghosts of France were released. ***The man in olive green, left of the man in orange, was the painter who did a portrait of Peter ***The blonde woman wearing a beret was a Parisian Peter talked to after the guys visited the Arc de Triomphe. ***The man in the apron, left of Ray, sat with the animated Ray in his restaurant and shared a laugh ***The man in the purple sweater smoking a pipe walked past the Ghostbusters' table outside a bistro. *Page 6 **Peter mentions Las Vegas in his joke. ***Las Vegas was visited by Winston and Tiyah in Volume 2 Issue #7 and Issue #8 **Peter jokes about bad ideas being the Ghostbusters' bread and butter, a likely nod to many of their impromptu plans including crossing the streams at the end of the first movie. *Page 8 **Ray falls "victim" to the classic 'don't look in the Trap' gag from the first movie. *Page 9 **In panel 2, Peter mentions Walter Peck. **The police officer appears to be visually based on Jean Reno ***In "French Kiss," Reno portrayed Inspector Jean-Paul Cardon. **The officer's cap indicates he is a Lieutenant in the National Police Command and Management Corps. *Page 10 **The Olympia Restaurant is based on on a Saturday Night Live "Olympia Cafe" sketch that featured the late John Belushi. **The ghosts are visually based on John Belushi, Laraine Newman, and Dan Aykroyd ***Belushi portrayed Pete Dionasopolis, the owner of the diner ***Newman portrayed Sandy, a waitress, from the sketch in season 3 episode 14 (originally aired on March 18, 1978) ***Aykroyd portrayed George Dionasopolis, a cook and Pete's first cousin, seen in the sketch season 3 episode 11 (originally aired on January 21, 1978). **In panel 2, the fountain station has the Blody art. **Egon is using an Arm Mounted Proton Pack, last seen in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters mini series. *Page 11 **In panel 1, the "No fries, cheeps!" is a line of Pete's in the sketches. **The ghost in the register states "Cheeps!" ***In the Saturday Night Live Olympia sketch, "Cheeps" was chips - one of only 3 things that could be successfully ordered off the menu. *Page 12 **Melanie's apprehension about using other agents is demonstrated in this issue's case file. **Egon mentions a Scandinavian spell book he's looking into. It was previously mentioned in the April 2016 solicitation for Ghostbusters International Issue #7. In Ghostbusters International Issue #5, it was revealed to be the Rauoskinna **Melanie mentions Puerto Rico, again setting up the events of Issue #6. *Page 13 **Kaia is fluent in French. **Kaia alludes to Erland Vinter and the rune artifact discovered last issue. *Page 15 **In panel 1, the poster Ray looks at bears the phrase "Ils Arrivent Pour Sauver Le Monde" which appeared on the cover for the 1984 S.O.S. Fantomes novelization of the first movie by Jason Dark. **In panel 1, the image of the Eiffel Tower on the poster is lifted from a dusk shot of it towards the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" when the Ghosts of France depart and follow the Ghostbusters. **In panel 2, Peter alludes to the Venetian Shop Ghost from Issue #2. **In panel 4, on the television is the trapped elevator operator from the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" *Page 16 **In panel 1, the ghosts appear to be loosely based on the later forms of the Imps from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" **In panel 1, in the lower left, the officer appears to be visually based on Peter Sellers, famous for portraying Inspector Clouseau from the Pink Panther films until his passing in 1980. **In panel 4, the poster on the right is 'No Bozos' from Peter's construction helmet in Ghostbusters II *Page 18 **Ray mentions a pocket-sized P.K.E. Meter. In Ghostbusters International Issue #5, it was revealed to be a P.K.E. Meter/Animated leftover from the events of Get Real. *Page 19 **In panel 1, on the left is the clock and Eiffel's Control Box from the Pavilion in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" **In panel 2 to 3, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the drawer label. **In panel 4, on the computer screen monitor is the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the Ghostbusters Activision 1984 video game. *Page 20 **The Louvre was one of the visions glimpsed in Ghostbusters: Get Real #4. ***There is only one vision left to be fulfilled, a woman looking around in a foreboding forest. **The scene is reminiscent of the Manhattan Museum of Art being covered in Psychomagnotheric Slime in Ghostbusters II. **The Louvre was initially going to also be bleeding blood but right before the printing deadline, there was a mass shooting in France. Sony/Ghost Corps asked for the blood to be removed.What We Do In The Firehouse "The Erik Burnham interview" 07:35-07:52 10/19/19 Erik Burnham says: "We were going to have -- we were going to have -- uh, the Louvre bleeding slime which was okay and then right before the printing deadline, there was that -- there was the tragedy -- there was the tragedy in France, the mass shooting. They said Okay, we're going to take out the blood and put in pink slime." *Page 23 **River Street in Savannah, Georgia is investigated. **The field office in Savannah and the Savannah River are mentioned. **The ghost ship and ghost pirates has superficial similarities to Captain Jack Higgins and his ship, The Stag, in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Sea Fright" **The story of the ghost ship's manifestation appears to nod to the "Pirates of the Caribbean" franchise. **The Chicago Ghostbusters, Janine, and Ray are mentioned **It appears location of this case and the mention of student housing on River Street off the Savannah River might be a nod to artist Corin Howell, who attended the Savannah College of Art and Design and graduated with a degree in Sequential Art. *On the What Came Before! page of Ghostbusters International #5: **The first image is a reuse of page 7 panel 3 from Ghostbusters International #4 **The second image is a reuse of page 9 panel 1 from Ghostbusters International #4 **The third image is a reuse of page 16 panel 2 from Ghostbusters International #4 **The fourth image is a reuse of page 20 panel 1 from Ghostbusters International #4 *On the Dramatis Personae Page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, the images used for Melanie is from Ghostbusters International Issue #4, page 11, panel 4. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssueFourRegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover in Solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue4SubCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover in Solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue4SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue4CreditsPage.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersInternationalIssue4DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae page GhostbustersInternationalIssue4WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before! page Category:IDW Contents